


To Buick or not

by ChrysCare, NekoKnyght



Series: Funs and Laughs [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoKnyght/pseuds/NekoKnyght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or Buick.</p></blockquote>





	1. That's not a Buick

In a car lot full of cars, two not so earth made cars sit in parking spaces. A human jogs by them saying "Buick, Buick, Buick."

The valet stops in front of them and looks around like he's lost. He turns around and stares at the black SUV.

"That can't be a Buick," the valet says. The sounds of metal parts sliding and grinding against one another fill the air and the valet steps back. His eyes widen as the car turns into a twenty foot robot. 

"You said this was a Buick!" the robot looks down at the small silver car. 

"That's what the sign said on the car lot," the car vibrates with sound.

"I told you this wasn't the right one!" the black mech yells.


	2. I'm not a buick

He sits on the side of the road waiting for his human charges to come out of their house. Meanwhile, the neighbors gather around him and start talking amongst themselves.

"That's one of those new Buick cars," one of the people says, a man in his late forties. 

"No, that can't be," another says.

"Here's a picture of it on the dealer's website," a teenage boy says holding up his phone.

The sound of metal grinding and scraping comes from the car and a black robot looks down at the people.

"I am not a Buick, I happen to be a Cybertronian from the planet Cybertron," the mech says and all the people look up in shock. 

"Awe, really, now we have to move again," the man coming out of the house throws up his arms and stomps back in. The door slams and the mech shrugs and folds down into his alt-mode.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or Buick.


End file.
